Chapter One: The Great City
by conradian001
Summary: Story about a human mage named Conrad


World of Warcraft:

Heroes of another Kind

At the Human Capital of Stormwind, many people come in and out. There is always something amiss there, Dwarves, Elves, Gnomes, and Humans are in and out all the time. The city is a main source of trade between countries, people go and meet there everyday. Many of the Alliance Human soldiers remain there, for that is also where the young king is, Anduin Wrynn.

The city was known for many things. It was a very major city in the country of Azeroth. Many fishers, fighters, spellcasters, and traders met there and exchanged items as well as secrets. For the time being, it was normal for people to come together to exchange different ideas and items. There was a war present at the moment, one that was tearing everything apart.

Jaina Proudmoore was one who was leading in the war, fighting alongside Night Elves. She was probably down south in the Night Elf city of Darnassus. She did lead many of knights and riders of the Night Elves, she was a talented sorceress. The war raged in the seas between Admirals and around the southern tip of Kalimdor at the moment. A few smaller battles scattered around Azeroth that the Alliance was slowly advancing at. The advance in Kalimdor had stopped mostly, not much going on at the moment. Both forces were exhausted completely, supplies and men.

Going back to Stormwind, the city has a fine gate made of stone and two towers are to each side. In the towers two archers are there, opening and closing the gates as well as keeping a sharp eye out. Inside the gates there was a trading district with many houses and ahead of that there was a small river. A bridge was over the river that led to a Cathedral Square. Other parts of the city included are a Mage Quarter, a Dwarven District, a park, a keep, and Old Town.

The Trade District was where many traders were and many, many stores were. There's a tavern and a mail center there as well as a bank. The Mage Quarter was where all the spellcasters got together to talk about different spells and staffs, a few stores are there as well. The Dwarven District is strictly Dwarven affairs. The park is just a place to relax. The keep is the largest place; it is farthest from the gate where royalty lies. The king, honored guests, royal soldiers, and some heroes are always in there. They make the most important decisions of the day for the human race.

Well, one day, Conrad, a human mage, was trading in some supplies. He had a long sword sheathed to his side and a staff at his side, a very high valued staff with a huge green emerald at he top that glowed when it was in use. He was purchasing a new cloak, his old one had been torn up. He had no armor, few mages did, they didn't need them. He had brown leggings and a green cloak. He had short, dark brown hair and was very tall. He was around 6'4 in height and was pretty skinny, in shape at least. He wasn't part of the Kirin Tor, like some mages were. He was just a random person who was walking around looking for something to do. He purchased a pair of gauntlets from a trader in the Trading District and put them on, matching perfectly. He nodded and bowed slightly in thanks.

Conrad wishes he was part of the Kirin Tor. The Kirin Tor is a council of mages of all kinds, Dwarven, Human, Elven, and even some Gnomes. They are part of the Alliance but many of the human paladins don't like mages. They think magic is a sin. Well, the Kirin Tor is located in Dalaran and has many different branches of mages. They teach many people the ways of the mages and send them on special missions, unknown to most of the Alliance except perhaps the Elves. The Elves and the Kirin Tor were the best of allies and friends; it had always been that way.

Conrad was never wanted in the Kirin Tor and just traveled all over the place. He had been all over Alliance and neutral territories, only once was he near Horde territory. He was going to the Plaguelands, where the Undead were. The Horde consisted of many different creatures, among them, the Undead fit in. They were led by Sylvannas Windrunner, a banshee ranger who knew many different things. She cleansed her lands of bandits and human presence. Lorderon was just south of the Plaguelands and conflict happened often. Kalimdor was all the war across the sea from Lorderon, so air or sea travel was necessary.

Conrad soon went to the park and sat down on a bench, skipping rocks in the small pond that lay in the center.


End file.
